Love And Cardinals
by mangyhalfbreed
Summary: Four years after Tonks' death, Remus and Teddy Lupin visit her grave. Questions are asked, answers are offered and they end up with an unexpected visitor.


Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The sight of it never failed to stir up some unwanted emotions. Not a day goes by that he doesn't miss his best mate. Padfoot. But not all memories or feelings are unpleasant. During his stay with Sirius he had quite a few momentous nights here held up with the escaped convict, Buckbeak the hippogriff, and his late wife... Nymphadora Tonks.

He smiled very faintly. He remembered one night in particular where Tonks and Sirius were both drunk. Not just drunk but completely _hammered._ They were holding onto each other for balance until Sirius started gagging as if he would vomit and in a fit of panic Tonks gave him a great shove away from her and he stumbled across the kitchen, his head colliding roughly with the wall. Remus laughed so hard he thought he may piss himself.

Now, in present day, his smile morphed into more of a sad grin. He was brought back into reality as the front door opened and there stood Harry Potter, the spitting image of James. Honestly, whenever he looks at Harry it feels like he's being hurled twenty-something years into the past.

"Hello, Harry. Remus smiled genuinely.

"Remus! You're early. C'mon in, then." Harry said jovially and stepped aside as the older man slid past him. He shut the front door behind them.

"I hope Teddy wasn't too much trouble?" Moony asked the young man with a raised brow.

Harry's smile grew and he shook his head, green eyes lit with a certain mischievous sparkle. "Of course not. I took him out for a broom ride yesterday and he absolutely loved it. I have to tell you, I think he's just meant to fly. We have a future Quidditch player in the making!" he was obviously enthralled with the prospect of teaching his godson all about the game, coaching him and basically just showing him the ropes.

Remus chuckled softly, deciding that Harry was getting a bit ahead of himself. Teddy's only six after all. But he would humor him anyway. And if Teddy does have a love for Quidditch - he'll be very thankful for Harry's guidance. since Remus never had a particular knack for Quidditch. "Whatever you say, Harry. Though I would appreciate it if you refrain from buying him any sort of broomstick until... Oh, let's say his eighth birthday," he said jokingly. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He's around here somewhere. Last I checked he was goofing around with Gin. Let's go find him, shall we?" Harry turned down the narrow hallway with Remus following close behind.

They entered the library and Remus stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on the sofa was Ginevra Potter and his son. Teddy was curled up next to Ginny, his head resting against her pregnant belly as he listened to whichever story she was reading aloud. It crossed Remus' mind that she is the closest thing to a mother that Teddy has and it's clear as day that the boy absolutely adores her.

He could only imagine this scene in his own home - Tonks and Teddy laughing, snuggling, talking as she lay pregnant with his second child. Tonks' heart-shaped face and bright, laughing eyes staring back at him, so happy to see him... _Always_ happy to see him, regardless of how much he'd hurt her in the past... How she loved him. He closed his eyes at the familiar sorrow that would sneak up and bite him, trying to will it away.

"Daddy!" Remus opened his eyes due to the squeal just in time to see his boy scrambling off of the sofa and practically sprinting to him. Moony grinned and bent down on one knee, scooping the boy into his arms and hauling him upwards.

"Hello, little one. Did you enjoy your stay with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry? Did you have a good time?" Remus asked lovingly, squeezing him tight. He hated leaving Teddy alone several days out of each month. But when the Full Moon comes 'round he's just not fit to parent.

"Yes! Uncle Harry took me on a broom, Daddy. It was sooo _cool_. We went to Diagon Alley and saw Uncle George and Uncle Ron! I think they were arguing about something," Teddy replied with a suddenly thoughtful expression, his currently turquoise colored hair disheveled beyond belief. "Uncle Ron called Uncle George a wanker. Daddy, what's a 'wanker'?" He asked, exuding innocence.

Remus fought back his laughter and shot Harry a reproachful look, which the spectacled male only replied to with a shrug and a snort under his breath.

"Nothing you need to know, love," Ginny said from behind them, reaching up to ruffle Teddy's hair before looking to Remus. "Don't worry. Ron didn't get off very easily. A Bat-Bogey Hex sent him running," she said with a wink.

"I appreciate that. Thank you for watching him. I'll owe both of you for when your own little bundle of joy arrives." Remus smirked. Ginny and Harry exchanged identical pleased looks.

They stayed for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes. But they weren't going home yet. Remus had somewhere special in mind and he knew Ted wouldn't have a problem with it. The father and son duo walked hand in hand throughout the small cemetery. The summer sun hung high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was surprisingly magnificent weather.

Each of them came to a stop in front of a small tombstone which read: _"Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Beloved mother, wife, daughter and loyal friend."_ Remus' eyes drifted to the bottom of the stone. _"You can shed tears that she is gone or you can smile because she has lived."_

He and Teddy knelt down onto the grass. Ted watched as Remus took his wand from it's holster and stared at the tombstone for several moments before giving a small flick of his wrist. A fresh bouquet of sunflowers now lay across his mother's grave.

Moony re-holstered his wand and suddenly reached out, pulling the boy close to him as they sat in silence,n o one around but them and the birds which sang throughout the air.

"Daddy, do you miss Mummy?" Teddy asked quietly, his blue eyes saddened. His hair slowly spiraled into a deep shade of grey.

Remus looked down at him and nodded very slowly. "Every day," he murmured. Every damn day of his life. Idly he wondered if he'd _ever_ stop missing her. If this longing dwelling within the depths of his heart would ever lessen it's hold on him. "But your Mummy's happy where she is, Ted. She's still here, watching you grow up." He managed an almost pained smile.

Teddy's eyes were steadily filling with tears as he clung to Remus, his lower lip trembling. "I miss her, Daddy. I miss her but I don't remember her..." he whimpered softly in apparent guilt and confusion.

Remus frowned and rested his chin atop the boy's head, gently rubbing his back. "I know, my boy. I know you miss her very much. You were small when your Mummy passed away, Teddy. It's normal that you don't... remember certain things. But you love your Mummy, yes?" He asked and Ted nodded vigorously. "See? That love you have for her is in your heart. It's been with you since you were a tiny baby and will stay with you forever. You didn't truly forget her, Teddy. You will never forget that love. Do you understand?"

"I think so..." Teddy whispered. "Do-... d'you think Mummy misses us? That she still loves us?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but was caught off guard as the reddest cardinal he'd ever seen suddenly swooped down from above and perched itself atop of Tonks' tombstone. Remus looked at it quizzically before he felt a small, genuine smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "She will always love us, Teddy-boy."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him. Remus and Teddy sat there for another hour, mostly in silence. The bird, oddly enough, never left. It just sat there with them, seemingly minding it's own business.

As they left and began walking away, Teddy found himself looking back at the grave over his shoulder.

The cardinal was gone.


End file.
